


The First Cut Is the Deepest (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Paper Cuts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/187092">The First Cut Is the Deepest</a> by Dira Sudis.</p><p>Author's summary: The Tau'ri's paper was as unexpectedly dangerous as they were themselves. Teal'c raised his eyebrows, impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut Is the Deepest (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Cut Is the Deepest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187092) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



### Length

6 minutes, 45 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4.6 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/first-cut-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/1stcut-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I fully agree that there needed to be fic about the first time Teal'c gets a paper cut.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than band-aids.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/6249.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/420059.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1230959.html), and [sg1podfic](http://sg1podfic.livejournal.com/9110.html).)


End file.
